Broken
by lukkygrl08
Summary: AU, Jess comes to Stars Hollow when he's a baby. His parents are still together. He and Rory are best friends their whole lives. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is very AU, I wanted to write a Lit where they had known each other their whole lives. So this is just the prologue so you know what's going on.

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Jess was just a baby when he moved to Star's Hollow. His father never left him, so you may wonder why he's still broken. His dad and mom grew up when he was born and life was going great for the three of them. Then Liz found out she was pregnant again, this was great news for them. Their family was growing, what could go wrong? Exactly four-hundred and thirty nine days after their son was born, their daughter was born. Exactly three day's after their daughter was born she died. Jess was too young to know it at the time but that day he not only lost his baby sister but, a part of his parents too.

After their baby girl died Jimmy and Liz decided to move to Star's Hollow, they wanted Jess to grow up in a safe, family environment. Liz's brother lived in Star's Hollow and was ready to welcome them, he knew part of his baby sister died when she lost her daughter, and he hoped he could help them.

So early one morning in August the Mariano's packed their things in a U-haul and drove out of New York headed for Star's Hollow.

A/N- So this is just the prologue that's why it's so short. I'm working on the next chapter and it will probably be up today. Please review let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So this is the real chapter 1!

Author's POV

"Jess," Liz called her four year old son.

He came running from his room a minute later, "Yeah mom?"

"Uncle Luke called and wanted to know if you want to go to the zoo with him, Aunt Lorelai, and Rory." She told him.

"Yeah! Can I?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course sweetheart, go get your coat and we'll walk over to Luke's." she smiled at him. Jess ran up the stairs to his room, he grabbed his coat and the book he had been reading then ran back down to the kitchen where his mom was waiting for him. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and they walked out the door. When they got to the diner he ran inside, he saw Rory sitting at the counter her feet dangling from the stool, he walked up behind her and tickled her sides. She squealed and turned to face him, glaring.

"Jess!" she yelled hopping of the stool and tackling him. They fell to the floor and she tickled him.

"Rory, stop!" he begged.

"Never!"

Luke laughed and walked over to separate the two, "Okay, Ror I think he's had enough." He said picking her up and sitting her back on her stool.

"But dad," she whined. Luke was her step father but she called him dad, her father was never around. Luke and Lorelai had gotten married about a year ago, technically Rory and Jess were step cousins but, whenever somebody said that they objected firmly.

He smiled at his step daughter, "Mommy went to the market to get you and Jess cameras why don't you guy's run over and find her."

"Okay," she agreed. She turned to Jess, "Race ya." She called running out the door. Jess ran after her and the two of them ran laughing to Dossee's. "Hi Taylor!" she called to the man at the cash register.

"Hello Rory, your mom is right over there." He said pointing. The young girl grabbed Jess' arm and ran to where Taylor had pointed.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"Hey sweets! And how are you my favorite nephew?" she asked hugging them both.

"Hi Aunt Lor," Jess said his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"So Ror, I've been trying to decide. Do you want Hello Kitty or Sleeping Beauty?" Lorelai asked holding up two cameras.

"Hm…Hello Kitty!" Rory decided.

"Okay and Jess, Star Wars or Lion King?" she asked. Jess looked at her skeptically. "Look they don't make The Clash disposable cameras and unless _you_ want Sleeping Beauty…"

"Star Wars," he decided.

"Okay then now for travel supplies," she said walking to the candy isle the kids trailing behind her. "So we need twizlers, malomars, m&m's, skittles, marshmallows, and we'll get coffee from Luke's so we're all set." The three of them walked to the cash register, Lorelai paid and they walked back to Luke's. "Luke, honey!" Lorelai called entering the diner. "Are you ready? Cause we sure are!"

"Yeah Dad, we wanna see lion's and tiger's and bear's!" Rory yelled.

"Oh my!" Jess added to her sentence.

"I'm coming!" Luke called from the store room. He emerged and looked at them, "You guy's ready?"

"Duh." The other three said in unison. The four of them walked out the door to the jeep, Rory and Jess climbed in the back, Luke drove and Lorelai sat in the passenger seat flipping through the radio stations.

In the back seat Jess showed Rory the book he had brought along, the two of them started reading it silently. About an hour later they arrived at the zoo. Rory and Jess jumped out of the car and, ran to the entrance where there was a giant statue of a bear.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Rory yelled excitedly.

"You guy's want me to take a picture of you with it?" Lorelai asked the children.

"Yeah!" they agreed. Jess put his arm around Rory's shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist, they smiled at Lorelai as she took the picture.

"How about a group picture under the sign? Excuse me sir could you take a picture for us?" Lorelai asked an older man who was standing by the entrance.

"Of course." He smiled.

Lorelai and Luke walked over to join the kids; they knelt behind them with their arms around each other. The four smiled as the man took the picture.

"Thank you sir," Rory smiled.

"You're very welcome!" he smiled before walking away.

"Come on kids, let's go!" Lorelai called. They wandered around the zoo for two hours, looking at all the animals and taking lots of pictures. In every picture Rory and Jess wrapped their arms around each other so tight it seemed they were afraid to let go.

On the way out Rory spotted a petting zoo, so they stopped to look. Rory was playing with the animals but, Jess stood back with a scared look on his face.

"Come on Jess, feed the goat!" Rory said excitedly.

"No way!" he said stepping back.

Rory walked over and led him by the hand to the goats, "Come on, it's not gonna hurt you." She prompted.

"No!" Jess answered trying unsuccessfully to free his hand from her grasp.

"Jess is scared! Jess is scared!" she sang.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why don't you feed it? Chicken!" she teased.

"Fine!" he relented. He walked over to the feeder and filled his hand before walking hesitantly towards the goat. "I will bite back." He warned. The goat ate peacefully from his hand before walking over to another child with food.

After they finished in the petting zoo, they left for the day and drove back to Star's Hollow. They pulled up to the diner and Rory and Jess jumped out and ran inside to tell Caesar about their day. Lorelai and Luke followed at a slower pace.

"Hey kids, why don't you head over to the Pharmacy and ask Bob to develop your pictures. Then head back to the house, I'll call Liz and ask if Jess can stay over." Lorelai proposed taking a seat next to them at the counter.

"Okay!" They said running out the door, they ran all the way to the Pharmacy. Once they were inside they approached the counter where Bob, the man who owned the Pharmacy, was sitting.

"Hello kids, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling at them.

"We went to the zoo today! We took lots of pictures; can you develop them for us?" Rory asked.

"I sure can, tell your mom she can pick them up tomorrow after noon." He said.

"Thank you Bob." They chorused.

They walked back to Rory's house in silence, Jess had his arm around her shoulders and she was resting her head on his shoulder. To an outsider this might seem odd but, all the townspeople had seen it a million times before and, they all knew that one day the two children would realize why they refused to be called cousins.

A/N- So what do you think? Please review and if you have any questions ask away!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back! I know I said I would start updating at the end of October but time just flew by, sorry! I've been writing this though, I swear I'm up to like chapter eleven! Rory and Jess are 5 in this chapter.**

**Author's POV**

Rory and Jess had started kindergarten, a little late due to the fact that Jess had tonsillitis and Rory refused to go without him, but they had started kindergarten. They were still inseparable. Their teacher had learned to accept their closeness and had given up on trying to convince them to interact with the other children.

"Rory!" Luke yelled into his daughter's room. "Breakfasts ready!"

Rory walked out of her room and took her seat at the breakfast table. Luke slid two blueberry pancakes onto her plate. "Are we picking Jess up today?" the little girl asked as she dug into her food.

"Yep, you better hurry up. We don't want to be late." He sat across from her to eat his own breakfast. Ten minutes later they were both done and headed to the Mariano house. They entered through the back door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sis." Luke greeted Liz, as Rory ran off to find Jess.

"Jess! Jess! Jess!" Rory yelled running up the stairs. Jess jumped out from behind his bedroom door and tackled her to the ground, he pinned her arms at her sides and grinned triumphantly from above her.

"Ha!"

"Let me up!" Rory yelled, squirming beneath him.

"No! That's what you get for breaking my cd!" he told her smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine! DAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jess quickly jumped up and offered her a hand. "Never mind!"

"You fight dirty."

"I learned it from you." She said with a shrug. "Come on, we're going to work with dad."

They ran downstairs and walked to the diner with Luke, when they got there Rory and Jess ran upstairs. The old office was now a playroom as well, since Rory often spent her mornings here. Rory and Jess only went to afternoon kindergarten. Rory walked over to one of the bookshelves she pulled out a book and walked over to the couch.

"Read to me?" Rory requested, handing Jess the book. The small boy put his arm around his best friend and began reading.

An hour later when Lorelai walked into the apartment, they were both asleep. Jess lay behind Rory, his arm around her holding her close. Lorelai placed a blanket over the children and walked back out of the office shutting the door quietly behind her.

**A/N- Basically there will be a chapter for every year of their lives, just little moments so you get an idea of their past. I'll probably start writing their day to day lives when their thirteen or fourteen. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Updates will come pretty regularly now, I was in a full arm cast so typing was kind difficult. I just got a short cast yesterday and I can type with both hands again. Rory and Jess are now six.**

**Author's POV**

Rory and Jess were sitting in their first grade class room on their last day of school before Christmas break. Their teacher was going around the room asking about their Christmas plans.

"Rory, what are you doing for Christmas?" Mrs. Hendricks asked.

"Me, Mommy, Daddy and Jess are going to Washington, D.C to see the Nutcracker!" the girl answered excitedly.

"That sounds like fun! How long will you be there?"

"Two weeks! We're going on a plane! We leave tomorrow!" Rory bounced in her seat. Jess smiled at his best friends enthusiasm.

"That's great kids." She said smiling and skipping over Jess having heard his plans. "What about you, Kayla?"

**The Gilmore-Danes House (later that night)**

"Hey," Jess greeted as he walked into Rory's bedroom. He plopped down next to her on her bed. "Watcha reading?"

"Charlotte's Web." She rolled over to look at him. "Did you finish packing?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah, Mom said it's supposed to snow tonight. You know what that means." She poked him in the ribs and smiled.

"A midnight trip to the bridge." She nodded and scooted closer to him. He pulled her even closer, resting his hands on her lower back. "So, we should sleep now." She nodded again. Several hours later Jess gently shook her. "Ror, it's time to go for a walk. Look outside." He whispered.

She rolled over and out the window. Snow had begun to fall, in big flakes. Rory grabbed his arm. "Come on!" she walked over to her closet and pulled out her snow boots. The two kids snuck out the window. Rory held onto Jess' hand as they walked through the deserted town. Jess brushed the snow off the bridge so they could sit. He held her close keeping them both warm.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda scared to go on the plane." She admitted resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll hold your hand." he promised.

"Okay." She agreed. The two kids sat and watched the snow fall for a little longer before heading back home and falling asleep next to each other.

**A/N- So I decided to break this part into a couple chapters. The next one should be up tomorrow. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- A lot of people had said that Rory and Jess seemed too mature. Your right they do act a little older, but I don't want to write them too young, soon enough they'll be older and seem more their age. This was going to be a continuation of the last chapter but I want to hurry up and get to the story so I'm just going to skip ahead to when their ten. I'll have flashbacks of their childhood years that I skipped in later chapters.**

**Author's POV**

"Hey Liz!" Rory greeted as the front door of the Mariano residence opened.

"Hey kid, Jess is upstairs." Rory jogged up the stairs to Jess' room. "Hey." She said lying down on her stomach on the bed and propping her chin up on her palm.

"Hey." Jess replied not looking up from what he was doing at his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing a prank."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"You know how Kirk has night terrors? Well I'm gonna sneak into his house and put a walkie-talkie under his bed. When he goes to sleep I'll start talking to him." Jess smirked.

"How do you plan on getting past his mother?"

"She's getting her hair cut at three o'clock today. Kirk will be at work so the house will be clear. Come on, it's almost three." He headed out of his room. Sighing, Rory followed him. "Mom! We're going for a walk!" Jess yelled through the house.

"Be back for lunch!"

"We're going to Luke's!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

The two kids walked out of the house and down the street. Jess stopped them a few houses down from the Gleason household.

"There's Kirk." Jess said pointing towards a man chasing several dogs around the square. "And there's his mother." He continued as the front door of the house opened and an older woman walked down the street. "Let's go!" Jess grabbed Rory's hand and dashed behind the house.

"How are we gonna get in?" Rory asked. Jess pulled a card from his wallet and showed it to her. "Your school ID?"

"Yes." He slid the card along the door frame and pulled the door open. "Ta-da!"

"Hoodlum." Rory muttered following him into the kitchen. "Kirks room is the one without windows."

"I know." They walked around the house opening doors until they found the right one. "Here we go." Jess crawled on the floor and placed the walkie-talkie under the bed.

"Is it on?"

"Yes."

"Is the volume up?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's get ice cream." Rory suggested. They left the house.

"Are you gonna come with for the show?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah. You can stay over at my house it's easier to sneak out my window." Rory told him.

"Okay."

**Ten o'clock that night**

"Ready?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are both asleep. Dad has an early delivery and Mom has a group coming in early." Rory informed him.

"Let's go." Jess opened the window and hopped out, offering Rory his hand. She climbed out after him and they ran the short distance to Kirk's house.

"Where are we gonna hide?"

"Up here." Jess said hoisting himself into a tree. He gave her his hand and helped her up into the tree.

"Why are we in a tree?"

"No one can see us up here. What should I say?"

"Pretend to be an alien!"

"How do I talk alien?"

"Give me it!" Rory took the walkie-talkie from him. "Be bo. Bo bo bo be. Da tu fa ma. I am Lotu." She spoke in a high voice.

"And I am Froma." Jess put in speaking in a high voice as well.

"Get the camera!" Rory whispered after hearing a crash inside. The front door flew open and Kirk ran out, naked.

"Aliens! Aliens!" he cried running towards the town square.

"Go, go!" Rory and Jess jumped out of the tree and chased Kirk with a video camera. They stayed hidden in the bushes but kept the camera on him. After running around the square several times screaming, 'Aliens!' he ran for the bridge. He launched himself off the bridge and into the water.

"And that's a wrap." Jess concluded shutting the camera. "Let's go Lotu, I'm tired." They walked back home and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning Rory woke up around ten am. "Jess get up! We have to go to Luke's, Kirk will be there!"

Jess eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. "Come on!" They ran out the house and all the way to Luke's.

"Rory! Jess! Aliens are invading!" Kirk told them eagerly when the entered. Rory bit the inside of her lip to hold back a smile and Jess just smirked. Kirk went back to telling a group of kids about the aliens.

"Why do I have a feeling that you two have something to do with this?" Luke asked them.

"Because I am Lotu and he is Froma." Rory said in her alien voice, knowing her dad wouldn't be mad at them for terrorizing Kirk. Luke shook his head at them and went back to work.

**A/N- Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm glad you all liked Lotu and Froma! This is the last chapter before the story gets started. Their thirteen now. It's the beginning of summer.**

**Author's POV**

"Hey, what's up?" Rory asked Lane as Lane walked into her room.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Not much, Jess is coming over later so we can make a list of books and cd's to take to the beach next week."

"That's right, you guys are going to the beach, I forgot."

"Yep we leave Monday."

"Did you see the new guy? He's cute." Lane exclaimed.

"He's okay." Rory shrugged.

"Right, he's not as cute as Jess." Lane teased.

"I don't like Jess!"

"That's why you kissed him!"

Flashback Last Christmas:

"Hey." Jess said taking a seat next to Rory. They were at the Inn for a Christmas party. All of the adults were lingering around the room. Rory and Jess were the only two kids; Lane's mom wouldn't let her come.

"Hey." Rory replied looking up from her book.

"Hiding from the party?"

"No, the party's right there." She said gesturing to the filled room.

"You're sitting on a bench in a dark corner."

"No I'm not. I'm sitting on a bench by the stairs, reading."

"Okay, fine. You're sitting on a bench by the stairs, reading, under the mistletoe." He smirked at her and pointed above their heads. There was mistletoe hanging from the banister.

As if on cue Lorelai looked in their direction. "Aw look, Rory and Jess under the mistletoe. You know what that means."

"NO." Rory objected. "I'm not ki-" she was interrupted by her best friend's lips on hers. When Jess pulled back, Rory ran. She ran past the crowd that had stopped to watch the kids and out the door.

"Rory!" Jess called running after her.

End Flashback

"I didn't ask him to kiss me!"

"But you didn't pull back either." Lane gave Rory a pointed look. "You like Jess."

"I don't know." They heard a knock on the front door and Rory ran to answer it. "Hey Jess!"

"Hey." He stepped into the house and hugged her. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to the Inn." Rory told him over her shoulder. They walked into her room. Lane looked up from a magazine.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Lane."

"Let's get started." Rory suggested grabbing a pad of paper and sitting at the top of the bed.

"Okay." Jess sat next to her. An hour later they had finished the list.

"I'm hungry." Rory complained.

"Is there any food here?" Jess asked twirling a piece of Rory's hair around his finger.

"No."

"Then Luke's?"

"Okay." They got off the bed and left the house, headed towards Luke's.

"Dad! Coffee!" Rory yelled when they entered.

"I'm right here kid." Luke said from behind the counter.

"Oh. Well, coffee please." Rory smiled brightly.

"Me too." Jess spoke up as they seated themselves at the counter.

"Shouldn't you two be doing homework or something instead of here bothering me?"

"It's summer, Dad."

"Oh, right. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Burger and fries."

"Make that two." Luke disappeared into the kitchen. Rory and Jess began talking about their trip. Luke brought them their food and they dug in still happily discussing vacation. Lorelai joined the group later and jumped right into the conversation.

**A/N- Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I meant to finish this on Friday but I didn't have time before I left for my friend's house. This is the beginning of the actual story where it's their day to day lives, their fourteen. Schools about to start and their starting ninth grade.**

**Author's POV**

"Hi, Liz! Is Jess there?" Rory asked into the phone.

"No sweetie, he left I think he was headed your way."

"Okay, thanks. Bye, Liz."

"Bye sweetie." Rory dropped the phone on her bed. She picked up the book she had been reading and continued scanning the pages paying close attention to the small notes written by Jess. 

"Hey." Jess greeted strolling into her room. Rory jumped at the sound of his voice.

"How did you get in here?"

"Back door."

"The back door was locked."

"So?"

"Hoodlum."

"Princess." Jess retorted.

"You ready to go?" 

"Why do we have to go school shopping?" Jess whined.

"So we have stuff for school." Rory answered. She grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and walked out of her bedroom. Jess trailed behind her.

"We don't need stuff for school."

"Yes we do."

"Wouldn't you rather get pizza or go to the bookstore?"

"No."

"Freak."

"Shut up." They walked out of the back door and headed towards the square.

"Where's Lane?" Jess asked as they passed the Kim household.

"Still in Korea." 

"Still? When is she coming home?"

"I don't know. But her suitcase was big enough to fit me, you, her and all our stuff."

"Doesn't she have to come home for school?"

"That's what we thought but I guess they have schools in Korea too."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You think she's staying in Korea? For good?"

"Maybe. She's been gone all summer."

"Have you heard from her?"

"I've gotten a couple letters. No news about when she's coming home though."

"Oh." 

"You want to have a movie night tonight? Mom has to stay at the Inn until late, so it will be just us." Rory suggested as the crossed the street to the market.

"Okay."

"Scary theme." Rory declared.

"Last time we had a scary themed movie night you wouldn't come out of your room for three days."

"We were seven!"

"Fine. What movies do you have in mind?"

"The Exorcist."

"Are you sure? That's supposed to be really scary."

"I'll be fine. You'll be there." Rory linked arms with Jess and led them into the market. "So we need: paper, pens, pencils, permanent markers, highlighters, notepads, folders, and binders."

"And for movie night: twizlers, skittles, malomars, circus peanuts, and heath bars. Plus we'll order Chinese." Jess listed.

"Sounds good, you get that stuff and I'll get our school stuff." 

"Okay." Jess agreed. He wandered off to the candy isle and Rory walked over to the school supplies. 

"Hey Rory." She turned around from filling her basket with packs of pens. 

"Oh, hey Tyler." She greeted the new kid. He had moved to Stars Hollow at the end of eight grade. 

"School shopping?" he questioned.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Nope, I came to get milk for my mom. Are you excited about going back to school?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Sorta." He shrugged.

"I got gummy bears too, to comfort you, cuz I'm telling you, you are going to be scared." Jess announced walking into the isle. 

"No I'm not!"

"Last ti-"

"We were seven!" Rory interrupted.

"Fine." Jess surrendered. "Tyler, hi. I didn't see you."

"Hey, well I should go. I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye." Rory and Jess said together as he left.

"I don't like that kid." Jess scowled.

"Neither do I, but he keeps talking to me." Rory made a face.

"Are you almost done? We still have to go to the video store."

"Yeah, I just have to get paper." Rory grabbed a couple packs of paper off the shelf. "Done." They made their way over to the cashier.

"Hello kids!" Taylor greeted cheerily.

"Hey Taylor."

"You're getting ready for school I see."

"Yep, we go back next week." 

"Excellent! Your total is $32.50."

"Here you go." Rory handed him two twenty dollar bills. 

"Thank you. Seven fifty is your change. Have a nice day!" Taylor waved. Jess grabbed the bags and they walked out.

"What other movies should we get?" Jess asked as they walked down the street.

"The Hills Have Eyes one and two."

"Okay."

"And something light for after maybe, Clueless."

"Okay." They walked into the video store. 

"Hi Kirk!" Rory called to the man at the register.

"Hello Rory, Jess." Kirk greeted. They divided to get the movies. A couple minutes later they met back at the front. 

"I got The Exorcist and Clueless." Rory announced.

"And I got The Hills Have Eyes one and two."

"Here Kirk." Rory handed him the movies.

Kirk scanned the movies. "Fifteen dollars." Rory handed him the money and grabbed the bags. They walked out onto the street.

"You want to drop this stuff at home then come back out to Luke's?" 

"Let's just order Chinese."

"Okay." They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Rory unlocked the front door and they walked in Jess dropped the bags on the coffee table. Rory grabbed the bags with the school stuff in them and took them in her room. Jess poured the junk food out of the bag. He set up all of the food.

"I'm going to order!" he yelled into Rory's room.

"Okay! Don't forget the egg rolls!" he dialed the number and ordered enough food for ten.

"Did you order egg rolls?" Rory asked as she walked into the room after he had hung up.

"Yes." He pulled her into his lap. "Want to come to New York with me tomorrow?"

"Do your mom and dad know your going?"

"No. And I don't want them to. We can leave tomorrow morning and be back by dinner."

"Okay." Rory agreed. She rested her head on Jess' chest and closed her eyes. 

"You can't go to sleep. We have movies to watch." Jess reminded her.

"I know." She sat up and opened her eyes. "Will you make coffee?" she pouted. Jess lifted her off his lap, stood, and dropped her back on the couch before walking to the kitchen. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Rory jumped off the couch and walked to the front door. "Lane!" she squealed. They rushed to each other and met in a hug.

"Rory!"

"When did you get back?"

"Like ten minutes ago. I was beginning to think we were never coming back!"

"Jess come here! Lane's back!" Rory yelled into the kitchen. Jess came out a minute later.

"Lane!" he hugged her. "Your home!"

"I know! Well I have to go! Mama said I had ten minutes and it's already been eight." Lane turned and began running. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" they yelled after her, laughing. While we were still standing on the porch the delivery guy walked up the driveway.

"Hi," Rory walked down the stairs to meet him. She handed him the money and took the food from him. "Thanks!" she walked back up the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" they walked inside. Rory set the bags down on the table. They sat on the floor. 

"What should we watch first?" Jess asked.

"The Exorcist."

"Okay." Jess pressed play and the movie started.

**About two hours later.**

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…" Rory started.

"Yeah."

"She crawled down the steps, in a back bend."

"Fast."

"Uh huh."

"Scary."

"Uh huh."

"Are you going to hide in your room again?" Jess questioned.

"No." Rory slapped his shoulder. She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Jess stood and lay on the couch, pulling Rory with him. He was on his back and she was in top of him so they were stomach to stomach. She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Jess."

"Night Rory."

**A/N- So I can't move right now, I fell out of a tree and I have a huge bruise on my back. Anyway if you've seen The Exorcist you know what scene I was talking about. I was watching that movie yesterday and now I can't get it out of my head. Also I know The Hills Have Eyes movies wouldn't have been out when they were fourteen but pretend. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So..don't kill me! Please! It's been four months. And trust me I'm cringing as I write this. I never ment to be gone so long, it just kinda happened. I had a lot of this written then I read the stuff I had written and I was like 'I don't like this anymore! I'm changing it!'. Then I proceeded to erase chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 from my computer. So now I'm back to square one or eight depending on how you look at it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated! Again, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out there!**

**Author's POV**

"Rory." Jess whispered, shaking his friend. "Get up. Your parents are gone we can leave now."

"Okay." Rory rolled off the couch where they had slept. "Make coffee. I'm giong to change." She stood and shuffled into her bedroom. Jess stood, headed for the kitchen where he started the coffee. Ten minutes later Rory emerged in dark skinny jeans, black converse and a black and red stripped shirt with a rounded neck. Jess' eyes scanned her briefly.

"Coffee's ready." he announced. "I'm gonna change too." He slipped into her room where he kept spare clothes. Rory busied herself at the counter, pouring coffee into two thermoses. When Jess returned he was wearing a long sleeved, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He wore the same jeans he had on the day before.

"Coffee?" Rory offered handing him one of the cups. He took it with a smile.

"Let's go." They exited the house, headed for the bus stop. As they walked Rory looped her arm through Jess'. The bus pulled up just as they reached the corner. They hopped on and headed for the back. Jess let Rory take the window seat and he took the aisle. The last people boarded the bus and the doors shut.

"How come you don't tell your parents about these trips?" Rory asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

Jess shrugged. "I guess I don't want them to come with me. If they knew they would insist on coming."

"Oh." Rory turned to look out the window. Jess pulled out his book and began reading. As their stop got closer he began shifting in his seat. Rory noticed and reached over to interlace their fingers. Jess looked down at their hands resting on his leg. He smiled and stopped shifting.

When they got to Port Authority, they filed off the bus into the crowd. Jess held Rory's hand, keeping her close, as he manuevered them quickly through the crowd to the street. He continued to guide them. Rory didn't ask where they were going. Jess dragged them a good distance before stopping infront of a door.

"Bookleaves." Rory read the sign on the door.

"Yup." Jess said excited.

"Josh find it?"

"Yup." Josh was Jess' cousin on his dad's side. He was nineteen soon to be twenty and very cute, in Rory's opinion. "He works here."

"Cool. Let's go." Rory was first inside, followed closely by Jess. They both scanned the front of the store. When there was no sign of Josh they moved deeper. Rory saw him first, sitting in the back hunched over a book.

"You call that working?" Jess questioned approaching him. Josh looked up and grinned.

"Jesse, hey!" he stood. He was taller than Jess, about 5'11", but they had many similar features. Josh too had dark hair and olive skin but instead of chocolate eyes like Jess' his were emerald green. He hugged Jess affectionately.

"Hey." Jess replied. Rory stepped up next to Jess causing Josh's grin to widden.

"That can't be little Rory!" he exclaimed. "You're all grown up! And beautiful, might I add." Josh wrapped her in a hug, kissing her cheek as he pulled back. He turned back to Jess. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"No." Jess answered, looking at his shoes.

"Well I'm not letting you two roam the streets of New York alone. I'm coming with you."

"Don't you have to work?" Rory asked guiltily, following him to the front.

"My boss won't mind. What? You don't wanna hang out with me?" Josh smirked at her.

"I didn't say that."

"Good. Now come along." He drapped an arm over her shoulders. "Jesse!"

"My name is Jess." Jess said appearing next to Josh.

"Actually it's Jesse." Josh ruffled Jess' hair.

"Joshua!" Jess scolded.

"That's my name!" He smirked at Jess. Jess scowled. Rory giggled. "Wait here I'll go tell my boss I'm leaving." Josh disappeared through a door.

"Stop ogling my cousin." Jess teased when Josh was gone.

"I'm not!" Rory protested.

"At least don't be so obvious about it!" He continued. Rory slapped him across the back of the head. "Hey! No need to be abusive!"

"I hate you."

"Okay, so whats the plan?" Josh asked joining the teens again.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Rory asked.

"Okay." Josh smiled. Rory skipped away and disappeared amongst the shelves. Jess smiled. "You love her." Josh observed.

"What?" Jess and Josh made their way to the back of the shop. They made themselves comfortable in two chairs.

"Rory. You are completely in love with her."

"She's my best friend."

"But you want her to be more." Jess shrugged in response to his cousin. "Come on kid, humor me. Talk."

"We kissed." Jess said quietly.

"I know. At that Christmas party, right?"

"After that. We kissed one other time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we went to the beach."

**Flashback:**

"You're wearing a bathing suit!" Rory teased laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen your legs before."

"Shut up."

"Okay...for now." She rubbed sunscreen on her bare stomach and arms. "Hey Jess? Will you put sunscreen on my back?" She turned and handed him the bottle.

"Yeah." He squeezed some sunscreen into his hand before covering the backs of her shoulders with lotion. He moved below the strip of blue material that stretched across her back and applied the sunscreen to her lower back.

"Thanks." She took the bottle from him and smiled. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the beach to the water.

"I hate the water."

"Too bad." she flashed him another smile before disappearing into the water. Jess stood still with the water halfway up his chest, looking for Rory. A hand grabbed his ankle and he was dragged underwater. He opened his eyes to see Rory smiling at him. They resurfaced.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Rory giggled.

"You could have killed me!"

Rory's face softened. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a sweet hug. Jess' arms went around her waist. Rory pulled back enough to look at him, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" Her blue eyes were misty and concerned.

Jess nodded. His hands remained on her back. Rory slowly leaned closer to him. She lightly touched her lips to his. His hands moved to cup her face as he responded to the kiss. Rory was moving closer to him when they were suddenly drenched with water. They broke apart as they were pushed to shore by the wave.

**End Flashback.**

"You so love her." Josh concluded.

"Kinda." Jess admitted.

"She likes you too."

"A little help over here, please!" Rory appeared with a stack of books that probably weighed more than she did. Jess stood and took the books from her hands.

"Jeez, Ror. How are we supposed to get all these home?"

"I'll just take some today then when Josh comes to Stars Hollow for Labor Day he can bring the rest. Right, Josh?"

"Hmm? Sure."

"See? It's settled." Jess sat back down in his chair. Seeing no other chairs, Rory sat on his lap. His hand rested on her knee. Josh shook his head at the pair. He pulled out his phone and pretended to play with it. They were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice him take a picture with his phone. He saved the picture so he could send it to Jess later. A text message showed up as he continued to fiddle with the phone.

From Lorelai: _Hey Joshy! Would my lovely daughter and her wanna be boyfriend happen to be there?_

To Lorelai: _They don't want you to know but, they're here. Safe and acting very couple like._

He added the picture to the message and sent it to Lorelai.

From Lorelai: _Their secrets safe with me. What are we gonna do about those two? _

To Lorelai: _I don't know. But someone needs to drop a piano on both their heads._

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready to get lunch?" Jess asked.

"Yea! Come on kids!" They exited the store.

**After Lunch**

"Ooh! A park!" Rory exclaimed pointing to a childrens park as they turned a corner.

"And?"

"Come on! I wanna go on the monkey bars!" She grabbed each of the boys by theirs wrists and dragged them into the park.

"This is ridiculous." Jess complained.

"No it's not!" Rory began making her way across the monkey bars.

"Yeah! Come on Jess its fun!" Josh followed behind Rory. Jess mumbled something.

Rory dropped to the ground. "What?"

"I never quite mastered the monkey bars." He admitted sheepishly.

"Meaning?"

"I have no idea how to do...whatever it is you call what you do on the monkey bars."

"Aw, Jesse." Rory cooed. "I'll show you. It's not that hard you just swing from one bar to the next." Rory demonstrated once. "Now you try." She stood under Jess as he hung from one of the bars.

"I'm gonna fall."

"No your not! Now swing forward and move one hand to the next bar." Jess attempted this and as he predicted, he fell.

"I told you. I don't think I'm cut out for the monkey bars."

"Yeah." she pulled him to his feet and brushed the dirt off his back. "What time is it?"

"One thirty. We should probably get flowers and head to the cemetery."

"Okay."

"Josh!" Jess yelled to the man who was currently playing on the swings.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get flowers."

Josh came over to them. "I'm gonna head home. You guys got it from here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Gimme hugs!" Josh pulled them both into a hug. "Bye."

"Bye!" They waved as he left the park.

"Okay let's go." Jess led them out of the park to a small flower shop where they picked out a bouquet of yellow and pink daisies. After that they walked to the cemetery. Jess quided them to the back of the cemetery. They stopped at single grave under a tall tree. The name on the headstone was Katherine Lynne Mariano. Jess knelt and placed the flowers in the vase. He ran his thumb across the name. He stood again. "Love you, sis." he whispered before turning and walking away. Rory followed silently. She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you Jess."

"Love you too."

**A/N- So there you have it. I'll try to have another chapter up in a week or two. Please review! It speeds up the writing process when you do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Author's POV**

"We're starting high school! Can you believe it?" Rory asked excitedly. She and Jess were walking slowly towards Stars Hollow High.

"Remember when we started kindergarten?" Jess mused.

"When you tried to get out of going?" she teased.

"Hey! I was really sick!"

"I know, I know."

"Rory! Jess!" they turned to see Lane running to catch up with them. "Hey guys! Can you believe we're starting high school today?"

"That's just what I was saying."

"Hey, I have something more exciting." Jess announced. "I can get my learners permit in eighteen months."

"Oh no." Rory exclaimed in mock horror. "We're all gonna die!" Lane laughed with her as Jess scowled at the girls.

"Okay. Here, Rory." After they had turned the last corner and could see the school, Lane handed Rory her bag. She pulled off her yellow t-shirt that said 'Trust God' to reveal a tighter black shirt that said AC/DC on it. She undid her long brown skirt and rolled down the jeans that were under it. She let her hair down out of the ponytail and faced Rory. "How do I look?"

"Very cool."

"Good. Here." She took her bag back and stuffed the Mama Kim approved clothes in it.

"Is this going to be a daily thing?" Jess asked once the resumed walking.

"Yes." Lane answered him. "Oh! Where are your schedules?" They both handed her a piece of white computer paper. "Wow. You're both in all AP classes. We all have history, science and lunch together. You guys are together all day. Smarty-pants'." She glared playfully at the two. "I'll see you at lunch." She hugged both of them and headed for the front door calling, "Good luck." Over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Jess offered Rory his arm.

"Ready." She confirmed.

She looped her arm through his and they walked through the front doors. Rows of red locker lined both walls of the already packed hallway. Jess glanced down at his schedule again before dragging her down the hallway and into the last classroom. She looked around the classroom, recognizing most of the faces they had gone to school with since kindergarten. They took seats towards the back and Rory turned to Jess.

"When's Josh coming?"

"Uh, Friday?"

"Jess, you should know this."

"So should you, he's bringing your precious books, I would think you would have the exact minute of his arrival." Jess teased.

"Shut up."

"Hey Rory, hey Jess!" Lindsay, a pretty blonde girl they had been in school with since they started school, waved as she walked past them.

"Hi, Lindsay." Rory smiled at her. Jess nodded at her with a small smile.

"Rory!" Tyler bounded towards her smiling. He slid into the seat in front of her, not noticing Jess' glare.

"Hi, Tyler." she gave him a small smile before turning back to Jess. "Are we doing homework at my house or yours?"

"Who said anything about homework? It's the first day!" Jess objected.

"Allow me to rephrase then. Are we hanging out at my house or yours?"

"Yours. We'll get burgers from Luke's and have a first day of school movie marathon."

"Can't we get Indian?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"How about we compromise? We'll get Thai." Jess proposed.

"Fine." Rory agreed. After a minute she smirked. "Just wait until Josh gets here. He loves Indian food, you'll be outnumbered."

"I look forward to it." Jess replied sarcastically. The teacher walked in and introduced herself as Ms. James, their homeroom/math teacher. Rory turned around and focused on the teacher while Jess pulled out a book and blocked out her voice. An hour later the bell rang. Ms. James dismissed them with a smile and a 'good luck'.

"Now we just have to find our…English class. Room 15." Rory announced after studying her schedule.

"This way." Jess told her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her around the corner. They entered the second classroom on the left.

"How do you do that?" Rory asked as she followed him to the back of the room and took a seat next to him on the back row.

"The school is shaped like a 'T' the classrooms are numbered from the base of the 'T' starting on the right side. You go down the bottom part of the right side then along the top to the other side. Then you go across the bottom of the left side and back down the base." He explained.

"…If you say so."

"What would you do without me here to guide you?" he teased.

She sighed. "I don't know."

**Outside, after school.**

"Hey guys!" Lane joined Rory and Jess who were already waiting outside the school. The threesome turned to their left, walking down the path that led to the old bridge. Lane dropped her bag and began pulling out her Mama Kim approved clothes. She pulled the yellow shirt back on. "How was your day?"

"Good. No homework." Rory announced.

"That's good." Lane rolled up the legs of her jeans before stepping back into her skirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and faced Rory. "Do I look the same I did this morning?"

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"No." Jess spoke up.

"What?" Lane looked down at herself. "What am I missing?"

"You have lip gloss on." Jess told her.

"Oh!" She licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Thank you, Jess! I've got to go, Mama will be waiting. Bye!" she dashed off the bridge in the direction of her house.

"To Luke's?" Rory questioned turning to Jess once Lane was out of sight.

"To Luke's." he agreed. They took the shortcut to the diner and were there in two minutes.

"Dad!" Rory yelled when they entered the diner.

"Hey kids!" Luke walked out of the kitchen with a smile. "How was the first day of high school?"

"Really good. Most of our teachers are pretty cool. No one gave us homework. We were thinking of having a movie night." Rory told him.

"You want some food?"

"No, we're getting Thai."

"Well have fun; I'll be home after I close tonight. I assume you'll be staying over tonight, Jess?"

Jess shrugged, "Probably."

"See you later then." He walked back into the kitchen. The teens slid off their stools and exited the diner.

"What movies should we get?" Jess questioned as they strolled towards the video store.

"Hmm…Freddie Prinze Jr. theme. She's All That, Summer Catch, Head Over Heels, and Boys and Girls."

"Chick flicks." Jess coughed into his hand earning a slap on the shoulder from Rory.

**Later, after their movie night.**

Rory yawned and stretched. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Jess agreed.

"I don't think I can walk _all_ the way to my room."

"The couch is pretty comfy." Jess stood. "I'll be in your bed."

"_Jess_." Rory whined causing him to smirk down at her. She stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes in a perfect pout.

"Fine." He leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He walked into her room and dropped her on the bed before falling after her. His arm went around her waist, pinning her to the bed. "Night, night."

**A/N- Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- It's been a couple weeks, sorry. School started and it's crazy, not only do I have an insane amount of work, but newspaper stuff on the side. And with homecoming quickly approaching, a ton of stuff for student government. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm a couple days late, but this chapter is dedicated to all the police, fire and EMS that helped on September 11, 2001. Whether it was in New York, Virginia, or Pennsylvania, they did a lot. Almost 3,000 people died that day. This chapter is also dedicated to the families that were affected by the attacks. It was a day America will never forget. I was young when it happened, but I can still see the look on my teachers face when someone came in and whispered in her ear what had happened. I didn't know why she had that look at the time, no one told us what happened, parents just started showing up. Now seven years later, it doesn't seem real that it happened. A hundred years from now kids will be sitting in classrooms learning about that day just like I sit in class and learn about The Attack on Pearl Harbor. To think that I was only about twenty miles away from part of the biggest attack on the United States is unreal. **

**Also, remember to keep the soldiers fighting now in your prayers. **

**Author's POV**

"Everyone take out a sheet of paper." Mrs. Johnson instructed. It was Jess and Rory's second week of school. Mrs. Johnson, their English teacher, had proven to be tough. She was nice though, she joked around with them and explained everything perfectly. "Now I want you all to write down three things about yourself. Not just any three things like the color of your eyes, but three things that are apart of you. Three things that make you who _you are_."

Pens scratched paper as the class bowed their heads over their papers. Mrs. Johnson moved down the aisles reading things over their shoulders. When she was satisfied that they were all finished she spoke again.

"Pick one thing and write down three times when that thing affected you." She stopped behind Jess and read what he was writing. "Very good." She commented before moving on. She sat at her desk, watching the students. Some scribbled furiously on their papers and others frowned at the paper while tapping their pens on their desks. She gave them fifteen minutes before standing again. "This will be your first paper." She told them with a smile. "A five paragraph essay. Use your three examples as the body of the paper. I want the first draft on my desk on Monday. It doesn't have to be pretty and trust me it won't be good. Nothing is ever good the first time." The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom.

**After School**

"What did you pick for your paper?" Jess asked Rory as they walked in the direction of his house.

"I'm going to write about being the daughter of a teen mother and my relationship with my mom. You?"

"Katherine." Jess answered simply. "You want to get a pizza tonight?"

"I can't. Lane and I are going to Hartford. You can come with."

"What's in Hartford?"

"Record Breakers Incorporated."

"What does Mama Kim think is in Hartford?"

"Youth revival."

"Okay, I'll come."

"Could you possibly convince Josh to drive us?"

"Using me for my cousin." Jess shook his head.

"If Josh doesn't drive us we have to take the bus."

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks. Come over at five." They stopped on the corner of Jess' street.

"Will do. See you later." He kissed her head before heading down the street. Rory smiled after him and continued on to her house, which was only about a minute away. She entered the empty house. The light on the answering machine blinked. She pressed the button.

"Hey sweets, it's me." Lorelai's voice came through the machine. "I have to stay at the Inn until eleven. We have a group getting in late. I know you're going to Hartford, there's money under the Rabbi, have fun! Love you! You too if you're there Jess." Rory deleted the message.

"Hey Ror, it me." Luke's voice started. "Caesar went home sick today so I'm stuck here until closing. Have fun in Hartford, I left you money on your desk. Love you." Rory shook her head with a smile and deleted the message. Her parents really needed to get in tune about who was doing what. Not that she minded the extra CD money.

"Hello Rory! It's Jimmy. If my son came home with you after school, kindly send him home. If not, then disregard this message. Talk to you later girly." Rory deleted the message and the machine beeped indicating there were no new messages. She collected the money from under the Rabbi and on her desk. After checking the fridge and finding nothing that didn't require cooking she decided to head to the diner. The walk to the diner was short. She entered the diner.

"Hey!" Luke greeted giving her a quick hug. "Did you get my message?"

"Yep. I came for food."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Just some fries please."

"Sure." He disappeared into the kitchen to tell Caesar her order and she seated herself at the counter. "What time are you going to Hartford tonight?"

"Five. Jess is coming too and hopefully Josh is coming to drive us. Lane's meeting us there."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Eight or nine. I was actually going to stay at Jess' tonight. We're taking Josh to the book fair tomorrow."

"Okay, don't forget to mention it to your mom."

"Can I use the phone?"

"Sure." He reached behind her and tossed her the cordless phone. Lorelai had finally convinced him to replace the old one after she managed to completely tangle him in it while she talked to Sookie about an emergency menu change at the Inn. I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice answered. "Oh, right. Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey, mom."

"Hey kid! What's up?"

"I'm going to spend the night at Jess' tonight, okay?"

"Alright. I got to go, Michel is being particularly impossible! Love you! Hug the hoodlum for me!"

"Love you too." Rory hung up the phone and handed it back to Luke. He took the phone and handed her a plate of fries.

**Later. At the record store.**

"I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!" Josh sang as he danced between rows of CDs playing air guitar. Lane followed behind him with pencils in both hands, drumming on everything within reach.

"I think they've both lost it." Rory muttered to Jess.

"Yeah."

"We should get them out of here."

"Yeah. They're getting embarrassing." Jess and Rory strolled over to their friends. "Come on Gene." Jess grabbed Josh's arm and began dragging him out of the store.

"You too, Eric." Rory told Lane confiscating her pencils and following Jess out of the record store.

"So, pizza?"Josh questioned. He stood straight and you wouldn't believe he had just been dancing around a record store playing air guitar.

"Sure." We all agreed. We piled into Josh's car and he pulled out of the parking lot in search of a pizza place.

**Later again. Jess' house.**

"Hey Rory?" Jess looked up at her on his bed from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah?" She turned her eyes to his.

"You know how homecoming is coming up?" she nodded. "Well I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go…with me?"

Rory's blue eyes widened and her lips turned up into a smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Okay. Good." Jess nodded before turning to face the TV again, grinning like an idiot.

**A/N- I would have had this up earlier today, but I had to write a paper and then I was watching football. Redskins won! Yay! Anyway review please! And when you do, answer these questions, please.**

**Should Rory go to Chilton? What about Jess?**

**When should Lane join the band?**

**Should Chris make an appearance?**

**Also give me one thing you would like to see happen. **

**This is completely unrelated to this story, but who do you want to be president? Obama or McCain?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I'm baaaack! Haha. I'm working on writing again. Things have not been easy since my last update/author's note. I'm undergoing a lot of change and dealing with some really crappy stuff. But I'm writing again. Which is good, right?**

**I've made decisions about the things I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. Rory and Jess will be staying at SHH for now. I might move them during their sophomore year, like on the show. Lane will be joining the band in the near future. Dave will appear before then though. I love Dave. Chris coming is still up for debate in my mind. Thanks for the suggestions on what you want to happen!**

**It's way out of date now, but since I asked you who you wanted to be president I'll tell you who I wanted. McCain. I just don't agree with a lot of the things Obama supports. It doesn't matter now though because Obama is president and we should all support him. **

**That now concludes a very long author's note.**

**Jess' POV**

"Awww! My little cousins got a date!" Josh cooed. Jess had just told him about asking Rory to homecoming. "That's so cute." He reached over and ruffled his cousin's hair.

"Don't touch my hair." Jess complained, slapping at his hand.

"Okay, okay." Josh held up his hands in surrender. "When is this thing? I will definitely be here for it."

"October 11."

"That should work for me." Josh pondered. "So shall we go see your girlfriend, Jesse?"

"She's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Josh hopped to his feet and headed out of the house. Jess reluctantly followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked jogging to catch up to his cousin.

"I'm going to the diner. You are probably going to look for Rory." He glanced at his watch. "You've been away from her for a whole two hours now."

"Shut up." Jess headed for the old bridge. Josh continued toward the diner. Before he got to the bridge he spotted Rory standing in front of the video store, with Tyler. As he got closer she saw him and gave him a look. Jess smirked and continued towards them. When he got there he snaked and arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Hey Bambi." He turned to Tyler. "Hi Tyler."

"Jess." He nodded. "So, I guess I'll see you later Rory. And don't worry about the other thing." He gave her a sad smile and walked away.

"Bambi?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you always use Bambi eyes to get your way."

"Oh. That's sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"What other thing are you not to be worried about?"

"He asked me to homecoming."

"Did he?"

"Yep." She started walking them toward the diner. "I had to inform him that I'm taken."

"Good." Jess pulled her closer. "Josh is planning on coming back in October."

"He didn't leave already, did he?"

"No, he's at the diner. He's leaving in the morning."

"I thought so."

"Rory! Jess! Rory! Jess!" they turned to see Lane running towards them. "Oh my god! Guess what?" she yelled crashing into Rory.

"Ah! What?" Rory was laughing and trying to keep her balance after the collision.

"I met my soul mate today!"

"Really? Who?"

"His names Dave. He goes to church. He plays in a rock band. He is adorable. And he has the cutest lisp."

"Awww! Now don't tell me he's Korean, because that would just be out of this world."

"He's not."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not really. I said hi to him and smiled but that's it."

"How old is he?"

"He's a junior."

"Wow, Lane. An older man."

"I know. Well I'm off to watch him at soccer practice. Bye!" Just as quick as she had come, she was gone.

"Wow." Rory said looking at Jess.

"Yeah." He shook his head and smiled. They continued to the diner. Josh and Lorelai were inside huddled over the newspaper.

"Hey guys!" Rory greeted as she and Jess walked in.

"Hi Rory!" Lorelai smiled. She shut the paper and flung it across the room. Behind the counter.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You just threw the paper across the room."

"What paper?"

"The paper you and Josh were reading."

"Josh and I weren't reading a paper, were we Josh?"

"Nope. There was no paper reading going on here." Josh shook his head furiously. Meanwhile, Jess had gone behind the counter, picked up the paper and began reading it.

"What is this?" he demanded carrying the paper around the counter and placing it on the table so Rory could see it. In large print at the bottom of the second page it said, "ANNOUNCEMENT: RORY AND JESS WILL BE ATTENDING THE STARS HOLLOW HIGH HOMECOMING TOGETHER. WHICH MEANS MISS PATTY, GYPSY, BABBETTE, JOSH AND ANDREW CAN PICK UP THEIR MONEY AT THE NEXT TOWN MEETING."

"Why would they be getting money?" Rory asked.

"Have you guys been placing bets on us?"

"Well," Lorelai started.

"Um." Josh stuttered.

"I was totally against it!" They blurted at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." Rory shook her head at them.

"We're very disappointed in you two." Jess told them.

"I know, I know." Lorelai hung her head. "Miss Patty started it then everyone else jumped in and I was dragged into it Rory! I had no choice!"

"Uh huh."

"It's true." Josh spoke up. "Unfortunately, you were WAY off Lore." He smirked at her.

"Shut up." She folded up the paper and wacked him with it.

Rory and Jess both rolled their eyes and continued to watch the other two banter.

**A/N- Well, I'm off to do my math homework, ick. Review, please!**


End file.
